Songfic Se você não está aqui
by Ifurita Chang
Summary: É uma songfic shone ai. Heero está deprimido porque perdeu seu amor, será que ele terá uma nova chance?


Se Você Não Esta Aqui – Songfic by Ifurita Chang  
  
Tarde, é tarde pra dizer  
  
Não percebi você e não pensei no nosso amor  
  
Eu sei, não quis te escutar e a dor vem me mostrar que eu preciso de você  
  
Eu tenho tanto pra te dar, por isso estou aqui pra fazer acreditar  
  
Meu nome é Heero Yui sou conhecido por meus amigos como o Soldado Perfeito, mas na verdade não sei onde está minha perfeição. Tudo o que eu toco se desfaz, todos com quem me envolvo se machucam e foi isso que aconteceu, mas dessa vez não foi com qualquer pessoa, foi com um certo americano, meu melhor amigo e a pessoa a quem eu daria minha vida. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Se o ama tanto por que o machucou?", a resposta é simples e estúpida: "Não sei".Mas desta vez, mais que nas outras eu o magoei demais e ele se cansou de me perdoar e se foi. Se foi sem saber o quanto eu preciso dele, ele não sabe...ou sabe?  
  
Que quando te abraço, quando escuto a tua voz  
  
Eu vejo o Sol no teu olhar e meu desejo de te amar  
  
Mas se você me deixa esse inverno não tem fim,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui.  
  
Pelo jeito como eu falo, parece que o dia está horrível com nuvens e chovendo, mas na verdade é uma linda tarde de Primavera. Bom pelo menos para os outros, não para mim porque sinto um vazio e uma solidão tão grande que é como se tudo mais tivesse sumido e eu sei bem porque estou assim.  
  
Preciso de você, não quero te perder  
  
Só você me faz feliz. Tão leve seu jeito de me olhar  
  
Me faz acreditar, em ter você de volta pra mim  
  
Esquece o que ficou pra trás e basta olhar você te quero mais.  
  
A briga que fez Duo me deixar foi por uma besteira como tantas outras, pelo menos foi assim que mais uma vez eu considerei.  
  
Duo está sempre tão alegre e tudo o faz feliz, é incrível como um simples dia no parque pode alegrá-lo e sua alegria é que me faz feliz e minha ignorância que o faz sofrer.  
  
Imaginem, eu o repreendi por ficar pulando de um lado para o outro, alegre com tudo que via. Afinal, não tinha problema nenhum nisso, mas eu via problemas e briguei com ele...  
  
_Hoje está sendo um dia maravilhoso, não está? – o americano ia na frente dos amigos pulando alegre pelo parque.  
  
_Está sim Duo. – respondeu em afirmação o árabe.  
  
_Olha!! Vamos na montanha-russa agora, não melhor ainda na roda-gigante ou será que....  
  
_Pare com isso Duo – era eu repreendendo a alegria do meu amado, por não estar acostumado a isso.  
  
_Mas por..que Heero? Eu fiz algo errado? – ele me olha confuso, sem saber que não havia feito nada.  
  
_Você fica pulando como um bobo, se comporta como uma criança. Pare de agir assim.  
  
_Desculpa, eu não sabia que te incomodava tanto. – ele me responde, se desculpa com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
_Quer saber, incomoda. Comporte-se como alguém de sua idade. – e eu saio andando deixando todos pra trás.  
  
Ninguém me seguiu e quando me dei conta do quão estúpido eu fui, volto pra me desculpar, mas ele já não estava lá e nem em casa...ele foi embora.  
  
Quando te abraço, quando escuto a tua voz  
  
Eu vejo o Sol no teu olhar e meu desejo de te amar  
  
Mas se você me deixa esse inverno não tem fim,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui  
  
Eu jamais queria ter feito aquilo, mas agora é tarde. Por minha ignorância estou me sufocando numa solidão que já dura quase duas semanas. Sem noticias. Quando eu me sentia assim, tão pra baixo era simples voltar a sorrir, eu o olhava nos olhos e toda a alegria que ele possuía me invadia e me aquecia o coração de tal forma que era impossível não sorrir, mesmo alguém tão rude como eu.  
  
Você não está não está aqui  
  
Não respiro, eu não engulo não consigo sem você  
  
Quero gritar, meu amor  
  
E vou fazer você acreditar  
  
Na verdade, agora eu penso e acho que é melhor que ele tenha ido. Eu só o faço sofrer, mas queria que ele acreditá-se e soubesse que todas as palavras de amor e carinho que eu lhe disse eram verdadeiras. Eu queria ter mais coragem para isso, imaginem vocês o Soldado Perfeito é um covarde que não tem coragem de amar e ser amado sem se importar com os outros.  
  
Que quando te abraço, quando escuto a tua voz  
  
Eu vejo Sol no teu olhar e meu desejo de te amar  
  
Mas se você me deixa, se você não quer ficar  
  
Tudo sai do seu lugar, não consigo mais sonhar  
  
Se você vai embora esse inverno não tem fim,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui,  
  
Faz frio se você não está aqui.  
  
Não adianta mais eu ficar assim, você é o único que pode me fazer feliz e me dar o calor que eu preciso pra viver. Sua alegria, seu jeito carinhoso e manhoso...enfim você é tudo o que pode me aquecer o coração, meu amado Duo.....  
  
............ Alguém que estava ouvindo tudo atrás da porta entre aberta do quarto entra, com carinho me abraça e diz baixo ao meu ouvido:  
  
_Então eu espero que esse calor possa derreter o gelo que ainda tem em seu coração e possa aquecê-lo.  
  
_Ahh Duo, você está aqui...me per... – ele me cala com um leve beijo.  
  
_Eu voltei, me perdoe por não entender. – ele fica me olhando nos olhos e eu posso sentir meu coração calmo ao olhar fixo nos olhos dele.  
  
_Me perdoe, por tudo. Não sabe o quanto senti sua falta.  
  
_Eu sei, não sentiremos mais falta um do outro. Te amo. – e mais uma vez posso sentir o calor do beijo do meu amado e sei que morro aos poucos, se ele não estiver aqui, comigo...  
  
Fim  
  
Nihao^_^ E aí dessa vez foi melhor né, falo isso pq parece que o pessoal não gostou muito da minha songfic Por Amor, eu sei foi dramática ao extremo, mas essa foi bem melhor (na minha opinião) e na de vocês?? Como me sai dessa vez? Essa não tem ligação com a outra, então pra quem não leu a outra, só me digam o que acharam dessa OK^.~  
  
Duo: _Essa sim ta bem melhor, eu finalmente fiquei com o Hee-chan e ele também sofreu por ter sido mau comigo...  
  
Heero: _Não vou nem comentar....  
  
Wufei: _Isso já ta ficando chato, só eles ganham songfics...  
  
Ifurita: _Chora não, quem sabe você ganhe uma na próxima ^.~  
  
Quatre: _Concordo com o Wufei, mas pelo menos fala de quem é essa música.  
  
Trowa: _É outra música do Bro'z  
  
G-boys: _Sem mais comentários.......  
  
Ifurita: O.O 


End file.
